Regal academy: new adventures
by Kayra27
Summary: Rose completed an year in regal academy. She is about to begin a new school year. New adventures awaits her. A new prince enters regal academy, this changes Rose's life forever. Someone is waiting to take revenge on Rose. Will Hawk be able to confess his feelings? Or will he lose Rose forever? Will he be able to save Rose in time? Read and find out.
1. A new student

It was a beautiful morning in the fairy-tale land. Everyone was busy talking and chatting. It was the first day of new school year at regal academy. Old and new students were filling the school. Among them was a group of students talking excitedly.

"It's a new school year. We have to work hard from the starting only. This year we have to get good grades," said Astoria. She had a big book in her hand.

"Don't worry Astoria this year we will be the best team," said Joy. She was eating her favourite bug sandwich.

"Joy is right. After all we all are fairy-tale heroes.," said Travis raising his hand high in a proud voice.

But someone among them was not enjoying, instead he was worried. Hawk was very worried and was looking around from one place to the other. "Rose should have been here by now. Where is she. Is she alright?" he said in the same worried tone.

"Don't worry Hawk she must be coming," said Lingling softly.

"I hope Rose is not late on the first day of school. It will be a bad start," said Astoria worriedly.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps coming in their direction. Everyone looked behind. Hawk's worried face brightened to see the person standing in front of them. It was Rose.

"Hi guys," said Rose cheerfully.

Astoria and Joy ran towards her and hugged her. Lingling, Travis and Hawk did the same and they all did a group hug.

"We are so happy to see you Rose," said Joy happily.

"Its good to be back. I missed you all," Rose replied happily.

"Well now Rose is here we should go. The ceremony is about to begin," said Astoria.

They all moved towards the ceremony hall and took the seats in the front row. There was a chatting and buzzing sound around the hall. Then suddenly everyone became silent as headmistress Cinderella and other staff members entered the ceremony hall.

"Welcome back our dear students. It's good to see you all back," headmistress Cinderella said in a welcoming voice. She continued, " this year a new student will join you all". As she said this a handsome boy stepped onto the stage. " Everyone this is Kris grandson of Robin hood," said headmistress Cinderella in the same welcoming voice.


	2. An attempte towards friendship

" Robin hood, you are grandson of Robin hood. Wow, best fairy-tale ever," said Rose excitedly, running around Kris and looking him from top to bottom.

Kris looked at girl running around him and something sparked inside him. He had never seen someone as beautiful and cheerful as her.

"Come down Rose dear and take your seat," headmistress Cinderella said pleasantly.

Rose came back to her seat but she was still excited.

His eyes followed Rose and a smile came to his lips, "Rose, not a bad name either" he muttered under his breath.

" Kris you will join Vicky's team," headmistress Cinderella continued.

"No, I don't want any goody- goody grandkid in my team," Vicky thought but chose to remain silent.

The opening ceremony ended and everyone dispersed and went to their first lesson of the day, the dragon riding class.

In the dragon arena the students were talking while waiting for their Coach Beast.

Curious to know more about this girl named Rose, Kris moved towards the group of students, among them was the one he wanted to talk to.

"Um hi, I am Kris, Kris Robin hood," he said shyly as an attempt to make a conversation.

At a little distance Vicky and Cyrus were looking for their new team member, "Oh! Look our new team mate is talking to those goody- goody grandkids. This is disgusting. Look how nice he is. I hate him already. I have to do something of him," said Vicky in an irritated tone.

"As if we don't know," Hawk spoke bitterly. He can't understand but there was something he didn't like in Kris, making him uncomfortable.

Kris ignored him. " I am new here, would you mind showing me around," he said directly to Rose.

"Oh! I would love to. By the way I m Rose, Rose Cinderella," she replied in her all time cheerful voice.

This angered Hawk to no bounds, as if someone is not asking Rose to give a tour of the school but asking her out on a date.

"We all will come. We are friends you know. We always go everywhere together," Hawk said in a matter- of- fact tone.

Kris raised an eyebrow and looked the boy in front of him, as if scanning him from top to bottom. There was something he didn't like in Hawk either.

"Yes, it will be so much fun," Rose said cheerfully.

"And who are you?" Asked Kris directing his question towards Hawk.

"I am Hawk, Hawk Snow White," said Hawk proudly.

Kris nodded and looked hopefully towards the others as if asking a silent question.

"I am Astoria Rapunzel."

"I am JoyLe Frog."

"I am Lingling Ironfan."

"I am Travis Beast."

"Nice to meet you all. So um Rose how about after the school. I'll meet you all in the hall. See you later," said Kris with a wide smile on his face.

Rose and the others nodded except Hawk.

Having said this, Kris turned and went back to his group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the school all six of them were waiting for the new student to turn up. It's been half an hour since the school ended but there was no sign of Kris.

Astoria was reading her favourite book, joy was eating her bug sandwich, Lingling was practicing her fight moves, Travis and Hawk were talking and Rose was playing with her pumpkin cuties. All were waiting impatiently and were doing something or the other to kill the time.

"Is this Robin Hood some kind of VIP or something, making us all to wait for him. Is he going to come or not? If he doesn't show up in 5 minutes, I'll leave," said Hawk irritated because of waiting so long.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps coming towards them. They all turned to see who it was, it was Kris.

"Our little VIP finally showed up after making us wait for so long," said Hawk bitterly.

Kris ignored Him and directed his words towards Rose, " I am really sorry you have to wait for me, I had some stuff to do. I am really sorry."

"Its ok now that you are here we will give you the tour," said Rose pleasantly.

"But Rose," Hawk started. Before he could complete Rose cut him in mid sentence, " Its really okay Hawk. Let's go"

Kris felt mysteriously so happy as well as relieved to hear Rose's words for Hawk. He gave Hawk a triumphant smile. Hawk felt that same anger bubbling inside him.

Others were also angry but they did not say anything because of Rose. They don't want to upset her.

All of them left the hall. They showed him different places of regal academy. As the tour progressed Hawk noticed that Kris was looking more at Rose then the place they were showing him. He was constantly giving Rose a foolish smile. Something was burning inside Hawk, he had never felt so much anger before. He felt like grabbing Rose by hand and taking her out of This Robin Hood's eyes. But he tried to calm himself.

"And lastly this is Cinderella ball room," said Rose cheerfully.

"Wow! It's amazing. So its where the dance class is held. Cool. Um Rose would you like to dance with me in the next dance class?" asked Kris softly, silently praying for Rose to say yes.

"No," someone shouted. It wasn't Rose but Hawk. This was the last straw for Hawk' anger. He came forward just in front of Kris and said angrily, " We have our partners fixed and Rose always dances with me. AND SHE WILL DANCE ONLY WITH ME."

Having said this Hawk stormed out of the room.

"Rose," started Kris. But she was no longer listening. Her eyes followed Hawk.

"Hawk wait," she shouted and ran after him out of the room.

The occupants of the room were oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them.

"It turns out that our new team mate has something for this goody- goody Cinderella. Well I can use this to eliminate Rose out of my path once and for all," Vicky gave an evil smile as she whispered this to Cyrus.


End file.
